Although today's furniture pieces come in many styles and levels of quality, each piece is typically constructed for a narrow range of uses. For example, regardless of style or quality, chairs and benches are made for people to sit on, tables are made to hold items, and chests are made to store items.
Unfortunately, most of today's furniture pieces provide few, if any, features for entertaining the people who use them.